


A Night Not To Remember

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Heavy Drinking, House Party, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swimming Pools, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: Darlene notices that Dom and Elliot haven't gotten to know each other that much. So she plans on sending them to a house party that Dom got invited to and replaces herself with Elliot as the plus one just so they could spend some time together. Though things get out of hand when Elliot ends up getting way too hammered.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro, Elliot Alderson & Dominique Dipierro
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elliot and Dom should've had some scenes of them bonding over their shared issues and trauma. Sucks that it did not happen. So I decided to write a story.

It's been months since Darlene and Dom had gotten together. They finally worked on their relationship and helped each other heal through their trauma and suffering thanks to the Deus Group/Dark Army and finally got her reunited with her family. 

It was the night of February 25th, Dom was invited by one of her co-workers to a house party. Though she knows she doesn't like any of those, what comforted her that she could get Darlene as her plus-one because she is more open and more sociable than she ever is. Though Dom has been trying to adjust to normalcy after everything that has happened. So maybe one night of fun wouldn't hurt.

Though there was a catch, while at work, Dom had got a call from Darlene,

"Hello, Dom?", she sounded awful, as if she was sick.

"Darlene, are you okay? You don't sound good."

"Change of plans, I think I might've food poisoning. I threw up several times just now. I don't think I can come with you."

"Oh my god. Do you want me to stay with you?" Dom asks.

Darlene replies "No, no. One of the neighbours, he is a nurse. He and his wife will be there to take care of me."

Darlene gets an idea. "How about you can take Elliot with you instead?"

Dom is a bit hesitant about it as she tells Darlene "Elliot? I barely even talk to your brother. It will be awkward between us. What will be talk about?"

Darlene answers "Anything would work. But just don't talk about our dad, it's his death anniversary today. And it's not because Elliot misses him. It's something else which is the reason that he doesn't want to talk about it. Just don't ask him anything. Okay?"

Dom replies "Fine, I won't. Just text me when should I pick him up. Bye."

Dom and Elliot didn't talk that much, despite the fact that he is Darlene's brother. Though by much of the information that she got from her when she asked why Elliot trusted Leon is that he can be kind and caring, but he is very paranoid and is unable to trust anyone, especially after encountering people who used and abused him throughout his whole life. Then later Darlene explained to her that Elliot suffers from Disassociative Identity Disorder, in which he developed multiple personalities, one of which kickstarted 5/9 and the other she just found that she wasn't talking to the real Elliot, though he did look like him, she wasn't aware that it wasn't the real Elliot she talked to for almost an year.

So now it was time she talked to the real Elliot, not Mastermind!Elliot and that too without Darlene's prescence. So this was the first time for her.

It was 7 pm and Dom, dressed up in a black maxi dress, trench coat and sneakers instead of heels arrived at Elliot's apartment complex to pick him up. She knocks on the apartment 4E door. Elliot, appearing dressed in his grey longsleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, opens the door and greets her "Hey, Dom. Nice to see you. I just need to look for my coat and we will be good to go. Till then why don't you settle down and play with Flipper." Dom settles down on the couch where Flipper is sitting as Elliot tells her "You look good by the way.". She pets her as she sees Elliot remove his Navy Blue coat from the closet and wear it and wearing his checkered shoes, looking seemingly normal and not making a single eye contact towards her. She turns around and notices a bottle of red wine already open and an empty stained glass next to it on the kitchen counter, realising that Elliot must be taking the death anniversary of his father even harder than she thought, though he isn't showing it. But like Darlene said, the reason behind it is the opposite of missing him.

Elliot is ready and both him and Dom leave the apartment for the party. Dom pauses and tells Elliot, "Um, I couldn't help but notice that I can smell a bit of wine from your breath. Is everything okay?"

Elliot turns to her and responds, "Why not? I mean it's Friday. It's the night where we can have fun, can't we?"

Dom nods and they both continue to walk towards the subway. She knows that Elliot isn't fine when he says he is, much like what Darlene told her. So she had to prepare herself incase something went wrong because Elliot was like a brother to her. She had about 3-4 but he was the most important one, even if he wasn't related to her.


	2. One Drink Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Elliot arrive at the house party, where they meet Dom's co-workers and they both try to adjust to the social setting and their first time bonding. Unfortunately, his abusive father's death gets too much for him to the point he ends up beginning to drink even more than before and causes a slight chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pool scene sort of based on the one from Euphoria.

After a subway trip, Dom and Elliot arrive at the townhouse where one of her co-workers, Lydia, a forensic expert lives in. She invited her to a housewarming party to show off her new house, though both of them know that they are not good at it, they still need to adjust. Dom knocks on the door and Lydia opens and greets "Hey, Dom." and both the women hug. She asks "How are you?" 

Dom answers, "I am good."

Lydia turns to Elliot and flirtatiously asks "So, who is this lovely guy?"

Dom introduces him "Oh, this is Elliot." Elliot shakes hands with Lydia as Dom continues "Also, I know what you are thinking but he is not my boyfriend. He is my girlfriend's brother. She was supposed to come but she went down with a stomach flu so he is my chaperone for today."

Lydia responds, "Well that's okay. I can hook him up with someone if he's interested. Come on in." 

The three of them enter the house. Dom and Elliot see that it's a bit crowded than they expected. They both wonder _How many people does she know? 100?._ Dom turns to Elliot and asks "So, have you been to these kind before?" Elliot replies "I don't remember much but I was at one before. It was at my boss'. It was nice. It was really nice of him to even invite me to these kind of places. I still miss him." Dom ends up feeling bad for him and rubs his back.

A little while later, Dom is sitting on the kitchen counter having her beer and observing Elliot having about 2-3 glasses of vodka while hanging out with one of the groups. "Dom?" A man's voice calls out for her and she turns, it is her co-worker Norm. 

"Norm, Hey. It's good to see you." They both shake hands. She asks him, "How have you been?"

Norm responds "I am good." He asks her "How have you been? And how does it feel promoted to being a chief after 2 years?"

Dom coyly responds "Well, it's kinda tough adjusting to this new position, especially since everything that I went through because of the Deus Group. But otherwise, it's going okay. At least my family is safe now."

Norm smiles at her and says "That's good. And I see that you and the Alderson girl are in cahoots now. How did that happen?" 

Dom looks down and shyly responds "Well it's a bit of a complicated long story. But it was worth it. She is not here right now. But her brother Elliot is with me."

Norm, surprised responds "The bug eyed hacker?"

Dom replies "Yes, and be nice to him. This is the first time he will be interacting with our kind. The FBI. And he gets really anxious in social situations like me but a bit worse. So just don't scare him a bit. And he doesn't like it when some guy touches him."

Norm turns to look and asks Dom "I promise I won't do that but does he drink that much usually?" Dom, puzzled, turns to see Elliot drinking a large bottle of beer while laughing and chatting with the guests." Dom gets even more concerned about Elliot as she walks towards him and softly grabs his arm and takes him away from the guests to a corner where they can talk privately.

Dom whispers to him "Elliot, what are you doing?" Elliot replies "What do you think? I am just talking to some of the guests." He stumbles back and blurts "Whoops!" and Dom catches him. She tells him "Clearly, you've been drinking a lot. This isn't good for you." Elliot defensively asks her "Why not? Everyone's doing it. I just want to have fun for the night. Can't a guy just get loose?" He continues as he walks away from her, "Besides, I am doing fine as usual. And I am adjusting to hanging out with other people. I thought I wouldn't be good at this. But I am." He raises his arms as he says "So don't worry about me." As Dom sees him in a concerned look walking away from her.

A few moments later, the gathering turns into a fun dance party, Dom is sitting on the kitchen counter, seeing Elliot having fun and dancing with the guests and getting even more drunk. This is making her wonder that why is he being like this. Getting drunk to cope with his father's death and being too wild and reckless. As far as she knew about him according to Darlene, he was very reserved, broken and paranoid and despite being put through so much hell, he still puts on a strong front when he is around others. He doesn't want to show his pain to anyone else, but inside he is suffering.

Getting irritated by the loud dance music, Dom decided to head out to the balcony where there is a pool and about 4-5 people are hanging out at. Elliot goes back to the kitchen counter, exhausted from all the dancing. As he settled down on a stool, his smile slowly faded away when he ended up getting the same thoughts again, about _how that asshole Vera forced him to remember that his father was a sexually abusive monster, about everything he did to him, and then that day when he jumped out of the window to get away from him._

Elliot suddenly got breathless again and almost stumbles from the stool before one of the guests, Andrew catches on to him and asks "Are you okay?", Elliot tells him "Yeah, I am-am fine....just felt a bit dizzy." Andrew looks at his flushed and tired face and responds "Are you sure? You don't look so good." Elliot reassures him, "Yeah, I am okay. Can you just give me anything to drink?" Andrew asks "Sure. What do you want?".

Norm finds Dom sitting outside at the balcony. "I thought I'd find you here." He brings two glasses of whiskey for the two of them and sits next to her. He asks her "So not in the mood for dancing?" Dom chuckles and responds "No, not so much. I am not much into loud music anyways." 

Norm later tells her "Well, I'd never thought I'd say this about the Alderson siblings, but underneath all the crazy shit they did, they still saved the world from destruction."

Dom smiles as she responds "Yeah, at first I was a bit skeptical about them. But they do have good hearts. I mean if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been free from the Dark Army's clutches. And my family would've died. Plus, Darlene is finally someone that I could be comfortable around with. Though I am kinda new to even getting to know her brother."

Meanwhile, Elliot ends up getting even more hammered as he walks around the party drinking a full bottle of Jack Daniels. He passes through a crowd as he slowly stumbles towards the balcony.

Dom continues her conversation with Norm "Sometimes I feel like Elliot is a bit tough to analyse. He is dealing with a split personality issue, where I can't even tell who am I talking too. And I don't even know the reason what made him what he is. He is really nice and sweet. But I just don't know what made him so broken and aloof, despite all that he still puts up a strong front. Anyone would've killed themselves by now. I could've ended up doing that too when the Dark Army forced me to be their agent. I don't even get how is he able to survive all this."

Elliot arrives at the balcony and throws the empty bottle away. Norm turns and spots him and asks Dom "Hey isn't that Elliot?"

Dom turns and sees Elliot falling into a swimming pool. The guests turn to see him falling into the pool as Dom rushes to help him. She kneels towards the pool as Elliot dives and swims around, he later swims towards Dom. 

She asks him "Elliot, what the hell are you doing?" Elliot looking at Dom, bleary eyed responds "I have the choice of being constantly active and happy or introspectively passive and sad. Or I can go mad by ricocheting in between."

Dom is puzzled by what is he saying, he continues to swim as she asks "Are you quoting Sylvia Plath?". Elliot doesn't listen and blissfully continues "Perhaps when we find ourselves wanting everything, it is because we are dangerously close to wanting nothing."

Dom tries to get Elliot to his senses as she quietly tells him "You're drunk and you're acting like a total idiot. Would you please get out of the pool?"

Elliot shakes his head No as he says another quote while swimming around and looking up at the sky "Why the hell are we conditioned into the smooth strawberry-and-cream Mother-Goose-world, Alice-in-Wonderland fable, only to be broken on the wheel as we grow older and become aware of ourselves as individuals with a dull responsibility in life?" before diving into the pool again.

Dom ends up looking at Elliot with pity. She knows that he is much broken and messed up like she and Darlene is, but he may have more baggage than her than she thought. She doesn't even know how Darlene is even able to handle someone like him. And how they constantly take care of each other despite all the shit they go through. She is never seen Elliot as a huge hot mess until tonight. 

Elliot swims back to her and grabs her arm. Dom asks "Elliot, what are you doing? I can't..." before she could complete, Elliot pulls her into the pool and she falls. She resurfaces from the water and hears one of the guests exclaims "Hey this looks fun! We should do it too." and then sees the rest of them jump inside the pool for fun, startling her. Elliot chuckles and swims away from her as Dom sees everyone around her swimming around and splashing water at each other.

She then notices that Elliot is missing. How could she do this? Let him out of her sight. She already knows that he is too drunk and can't handle himself right now. What if he does something even more stupid? What will Darlene say when she finds out? 

She passes through the playful crowd and finds Elliot climbing out of the pool and stumbling back into the apartment. Dom decides to get out and follow him.


	3. Is this my fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom finds Elliot inside the apartment sitting alone. Elliot later opens up to her about his past.
> 
> tw: vomiting

Dom went inside the apartment to try and look for Elliot. She repeatedly called out his name, but no answer. She looked for him everywhere in the kitchen, dining room, living room, nowhere. She then goes upstairs and tries to search for him in each bedroom and bathroom. She finally finds him in a guest bedroom, still drenched, sitting on a wing chair facing the window, staring at the outside world.

"Do you think whatever happened to me was my fault?" Elliot begins to ask, still facing the window. 

Before Dom could say anything, Elliot turns to her and asks another question "Do you think everything I did to save the world? Was it even worth it?"

Dom tries to answer "Um...maybe in a way which is illegal, but I guess."

She pats on Elliot's shoulder and tells him "Come on Elliot. You've been acting like a total loose cannon tonight. You've been drinking like a fucking sailor."

Dom struggles to ask him the very question Darlene told her not as she closes her eyes and breaths "I know you will hate me if I ask you this, but does it have something to do with your father's death?" 

He turns to her again but he doesn't answer her. He looks back outside and takes a deep breath. Dom says "I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to ask you this. I know you don't want to remember this day but-"

Elliot cuts her off by saying "It's ok if you asked." he continues "I wanted to talk to someone about this because I don't know how long would I've hold it in any longer."

He starts "I thought that my dad was my best friend for years. I thought I was doing the hack just so I could get justice for him and free everyone else from the invisible hand. Just so no one else could end up like him."

He struggles to talk about what happened next. "But then I found out he wasn't. It was all a lie. Mr. Robot protected me from everything I went through. He took over my body just so he could protect me from my dad. From something that he was going to do to me again. Before he got to me, I jumped out the window."

Dom slowly realises the horrible truth as she utters quietly "Oh my god." and tries to ask "Elliot, were you..."

But before she could ask, Elliot utters "I think I am gonna be sick." Dom asks 

"What?"

"I am gonna throw up."

Dom immediately picks up Elliot and puts his arm around her shoulders and rushes him to the bathroom. 

He immediately gets to the toilet as he begins to throw up repeatedly. He must've gotten sick from too much drinking and remembering the childhood trauma again. Dom shares the same sentiment with him as she begins to feel sick even picturing what Elliot went through. Worst part is, she ends up getting flashbacks from when she attacked Darlene in the bathroom and constantly hears her pleas when she pressed her gun against her temple.

Dom immediately breaks out of the trance as Elliot calls out for her as he continues to vomit. She immediately kneels down and hugs him and rubs his back as she quietly mumbles "I am sorry...I am sorry..." and cradles him as he passes out from exhaustion in her arms. She feels like she should've done that with Darlene earlier, but at least she is still alive and with her now. _What was I thinking? Why did I not listen to her? What the hell was wrong with me?_ she thinks to herself.

She begins to blame herself for doing this to Elliot. She felt like she hurt another Alderson. First she almost killed Darlene when Janice forced her too. And now she inadvertently caused Elliot to relive his trauma again to the point he drank too much and got sick.

On there way back on the subway, Elliot was asleep on Dom's shoulder. Both were shivering from being drenched in a swimming pool. Elliot looked extremely pale and exhausted. She jokingly thought that she found herself in one of those situations where she'd promised to be a chaperone to someone's sister/brother and had to bring them back on time and unharmed, or else she would get her ass kicked. She laughed thinking Darlene will probably do exactly that when she finds out.

Dom brings Elliot back to his apartment and lays him down on his bed. She takes off his shoes and puts a blanket on him. She sees Flipper asleep next to the coffee table. She gets a text from Darlene: _Is he okay? Did you get him home safe?_

Dom, looking at a passed out Elliot on his bed, texts back to her: _Yeah, he is okay_.

Before she goes, she decides to give an already sleeping Elliot some wise words.

She places a stool next to his bed, sits and says:

"I know we haven't even spoken to each other that much until tonight, but not how we expected. But from what Darlene told me and what I saw...you are one of the few bravest people that I've ever met. Especially when I saw you fighting back against Whiterose. You were resilient. I don't think I had that power in me after I was turned into a mole. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't do anything. None of us could do anything. We just accepted what happened to us. But you still kept going. You were still determined in taking her down. No matter what shit you go through. You always find a way to power through it. I saw a young man who was not ready to give up till almost every evil in this world was gone and the whole world was safe. And if it wasn't; for you and Darlene to take down the entire Dark Army, I probably would've lost my family. You keep on wanting to save the people around you, but there are some days where you just need to take a break from saving others for a while and saving yourself first and letting us help you do that. And whatever your dad put you through, it's not your fault that he was a fucking monster. You didn't deserve that. You are strong, Elliot Alderson. Take care of yourself.

 _I'll see you_."

With that, she ends her speech and picks up her purse and leaves the apartment to go back home.


End file.
